estrangedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sokol-Glockner private security
''Sokol-Glockner Private Security ''(Also known as Thugs, Arque Security Force '''or SG''') are private security force hired by Arque Corporation. They are tasked with covering up the outbreak of mysterious disease on Island, silencing anyone who knows anything about their activities and wiping out all infected. Overview After the outbreak, SG were tasked with arresting and eliminating everyone who knows anything about the activities of Arque on the island. They were also tasked with cleaning the island from infected. They have established their HQ on the Arque Research Facility,but their post outbreak operations are spanning all across the island. They are also present in the Tempest water treatment facility. Sokol-Glockner members wear woodland camouflage uniforms with Sokol-Glockner logo on their backs. They also wear black balaclavas which conceal their faces. They use trains, helicopters,trams and trucks for quick movement across the island. They are equipped with various weaponry and are well trained in both ranged and CQB combat. The company was criticised by public for exaggerated use of brute force and live ammunition. Variants SG deploys several types of contractors and guards into the action Light Guard Light Guard is the standard infantry occupation in the ranks. They are armed with lighter weapons and many of them wear light armor. They can fullfil almost any combat role. They are usually assigned to guard specific areas. Their standard weapon is an M9 pistol. Some of them carry shotguns or submachineguns. Many of them wear balaclavas. Heavy Guard Heavy guards are the support units. They are usually armed with heavier weapons such as machine guns, rifles etc. and carry body armour consisting of "MASKA-1" gunner helmet and a bulletproof vest. They are usually tasked with providing supporting fire, cleaning specific areas of enemies or handling explosives. Estranged : Act I Their first appearance in Act I is in Tempest water treatment facility, where they successfully capture Fisherman, try to interrogate him and then want to kill him. however, Fisherman escaped. A dead security member can be seen in front of George Richmond's cell, carrying a keycard which is required to free Richmond from his cell. Last time when Fisherman meets those guards is in the climax of Act I,when they capture George Richmond and ambush Fisherman inside a warehouse. He quickly dispatches them and finds an empty wooden hut. Fisherman enters it, the floor breaks and he falls unconscious inside a cave. Estranged : Act II As Fisherman awakens inside the cave, it is already night and 2 guards can be heard talking about him. A guard can be seen closing a door when Fisherman reaches the storage areas. Several turrets and a guard can be seen killing infected and then attacking the fisherman in the forest. Several death squad members can be encountered in Wenthworth. Notable members * Unknown guards * Capturer * Crane Operator (K.I.A.) * Richmond's kidnappers Notable groups Facility guards The guards of Arque installations and facilities on the island. They usually consist of light guards. Death Squads The squads with objectives of cleaning the island of infected, shoot everyone who breaks the curfew on sight and silence all witnesses of the outbreak. They consist of both heavy and light guards. Gallery Sg3.png|Sokol-Glockner light guard firing his M9 on Fisherman Sg2.png|A dead Sokol-Glockner light guard Sg1.png|A Sokol-Glockner light guard with Benelli Supernova 20181109202947_1.jpg|Sokol-Glockner light Guards as they appear in Estranged : Act I 20181109203003_1.jpg|Sokol-Glockner light Guard reloading her M1911 Insulam-Win64-Shipping Super-Resolution 2018.11.18 - 10.00.16.70.jpg|A pair of Sokol-Glockner heavy guards engaging fisherman Insulam-Win64-Shipping Screenshot 2018.10.28 - 17.06.46.00.png|SG Heavy Guard engaging fisherman Behind the scenes * The guards in Act I use ''Half Life 2 ''rebel medic models textured to not have red crosses on their arms. * The spawn code for them is npc_omniguard, which is a leftover from earliest Estranged : Act I builds in which the megacorporation was called "Omnicorp" instead of "Arque", most likely being a reference to legendary 1987 action movie "Robocop" Trivia * If one spawns an Arque guard through console with M1911 in Act I,a glitch will happen, causing him to shoot out the entire mag at once in a few seconds as if it was a fully automatic weapon instead of using the weapon like a semi automatic handgun. * The "fist" attack used by the Crane operator is actually hardcoded into the guard code and guard automatically uses it if not given any weapon. List of appearances Estranged : Act I (first appearance) Estranged : Act II Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Human Category:Corporations Category:Private Security